Abstract Type2diabetesmellitus(T2DM)iscommonamongpersonslivingwithHIV(PLWH),withaprevalenceof 10%-15%.Thisratemaybehigherinracialandethnicminoritypopulations.ForPLWHwhohaveT2DM (PLWH+T2DM),sub-parself-managementofeitherconditioncanleadtoseriouscomplications.Patientscan improvemorbidityandmortalitybyengagingineffectiveself-management27buttheregimensformanaging bothHIVandT2DMarecomplexandextensive.Atminimum,patientswithT2DMmustlearntomanagea diabeticdiet,takeDMmedications,monitorbloodglucose,performdailyphysicalactivity,andmonitorfoot problems.28PLWHmusttakeHIVmedications,monitorforopportunisticinfections,andpreventtransmission toothers.29FactorsthatinfluenceT2DMself-managementcanbecontextual(gender,race/ethnicity), motivational(self-efficacy,socialsupport,depression),psychological(stress,anxiety,depression),and behavioral(diet,self-monitoring,adherencetoexerciseandtreatmentregimen).Inthismixed-methodsstudy, usingasimplifieddiabetesmanagementmodel,wewillexamine(1)factorsthatpredictself-management behaviorsandoutcomesinPLWH+T2DMandclinicaloutcomes,usingade-identifiedpatientmedicalrecords dataset,and(2)patients?perspectivesofself-managementchallenges.TheCenterforAIDSResearch(CFAR) NetworkofIntegratedClinicalSystems(CNICS)willprovidethequantitativedatafor~3,100PLWH+T2DM withinalargercohortof>31,000PLWH.Toverifysignificantvariablesinthiscohortandtoaddressvariables notincludedinthedataset,wewillconduct30qualitativesemi-structuredinterviewswithPLWH+T2DM recruitedfromlocalHIVcareclinicsandvolunteerorganizationsregardingtheirperspectivesonbarriersand facilitatorsrelatedtoself-management.